


(The Tale Of) The Deep Road Exiles

by Cherushiri_Leigh_1993



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993/pseuds/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993
Summary: If Natia Brosca could predict the future, her little sister would be marvelled at like a Queen and she would be a Paragon. Instead she is stuck in the Deep Roads whilst Rica is stuck as a Casteless and with child. To make things worse, she is travelling with a man that she didn’t want to be with. It is interesting that she could have feelings for him.





	(The Tale Of) The Deep Road Exiles

(THE TALE OF) THE DEEP ROAD EXILES

DISCLAIMER:

Dragon Age and its original characters belongs to BioWare and Dark Horse Comics. This is my own piece of fiction, not intended to be sold. It is mere fun and doesn’t fit with the official canon.

SHORT SUMMARY:

If Natia Brosca could predict the future, her little sister would be marvelled at like a Queen and she would be a Paragon. Instead she is stuck in the Deep Roads whilst Rica is stuck as a Casteless and with child. To make things worse, she is travelling with a man that she didn’t want to be with. It is interesting that she could have feelings for him.

CHARACTERS:

 Natia Brosca  
 Krumgrom Aeducan  
 Rica Brosca  
 Leske  
 Bhelen Aeducan  
 Lord Harrowmount  
 Alistair Theirin  
 Elissa Cousland  
 Oghren

GENRES:

Action, Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Romance

WARNINGS:

Spoilers in regards to Dragon Age: Origins (the game), violence and profanity. Sexual themes mentioned throughout.

FIRST PART: the aftermath of a royal betrayal

Gossips. That was what I had to deal with whenever I entered the Commons. Leske also never helped and would spread them around Dust Town. It was always a fun conversation starter for my sister too. This was why I was hiding in my room. Well, not just that but I had my reasons. Beraht was about to visit and there was only so much I could deal with during the day.

“Where is that sister of yours? I have a job for her.” He barked, from the living room. Always so rude. This was why I couldn’t stand the man. “Bah! I don’t fucking believe that bitch.” Rica had tried to cover for me. Again. His words sent a shiver down my spine as I slammed open my door. I spotted Beraht towering over my sister, his glare making her shudder.

“I’m here, Boss, sorry for makin’ ya wait.” I forged my usual false accent for him. I would prefer my clear and concise accent but it would have to do. “I don’t want you talkin’ to my sister. She’s been hangin’ round and speakin’ with the richies as you’ve asked.” Rica gave me a frightened look, meaning that I ought to watch my tongue. This rat deserved my words though. What person spoke to others like that?

“You’re lucky your sister is doing a good job, girl.” I watched as he backed away from and turned his sights on me. I could hear my mother’s drunken rants from the kitchen. She really needed to stop doing that, it wasn’t going to bring our father back. “Anyway, that isn’t why I’m here. Oskia has stolen some lyrium from our horde and we need it back. Go take Leske to the Commons and find him. Don’t forget to kill him and bring back our goods. There’s a good lass.”

I didn’t question it as I left the room. Hesitating as I got into the kitchen. Mother was passed out on the table as per usual. The sight was enough to make anyone’s stomach churn. The smell never did any good either. I carefully strolled over to the door, trying not to wake her. It was hard when she did as she hated me.

I knew it was an awful thing to say but that woman never showed me love. Rica was her favourite and always will be. My sister was better out of this shithole in my honest opinion. I hoped she had found a noble man worthy of her affection, at least. 

Leske was already waiting outside of my so-called hovel. His braids always neat despite his days of being sneaky. The vain bastard. His eyes were lingering on my front door again. He was properly awaiting for my sister to leave. That meant more poems about her. Why did I like this man? He was far too clever for his own good sometimes. Rogues generally were.

“If you’re hoping for a glimpse of my sister, you’ll be disappointed. Beraht is in there giving her lessons. Though she’s been telling me about this nobleman she’s been seeing.” Here my friend pulled a face. It was no secret that he resented the nobles of Orzammar. There again, I wasn’t one to make friends with them either. Rica just wanted a better life for herself.

“Is that so?” I heard the bite of sarcasm in his tone. He already knew. “The king’s youngest son to boot!” I inched up an eyebrow; that was something that I hadn’t heard before. 

“And this is why I don’t need you near my sister. You’re such a gossip.” I smirked despite my protest. Leske was just one of a kind. “It’s like yesterday. When I was in the Commons, they were talking about the princes. Is there some truth in it?”

“Prince Trian was murdered by his brother for the throne. He tried to say it was their youngest Bhelen but that’s not how I heard it.” I asked him who he had heard such gossip from. “A scout of some sort, he was there when the treason happened. He and I were in Tapsters at the time. Wasn’t one for talking so we, uh, went some place quiet. Very talkative after giving him what he likes.”

“What he likes? Leske, I had no idea you were into such things. I had always pegged you wrong all this time.” I watched as he shuffled on his feet, I had obviously hit a nerve. “Come on, let’s go to Tapsters now. Oskia’s been up to no good.”

DRE

On the way to Tapsters, we saw a friend of Leske’s. Olinda. I wasn’t aware of her until now. A married woman who was beautiful by a Dwarf’s standards. No wonder he kept it to himself. He was always like this. The leach.

“Oskia? I don’t think I need to tell you where he is. He looked…” She hesitated and I could imagine why. We were Beraht’s lackeys after all. “It was as if he was hiding something. Leske, don’t you dare kill him. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.” Olinda stood with her hands against her hips, reminding me of what an actual mother would do. I wished my own would act like.

“I can’t promise anything,” he sighed softly. I knew that look he was giving. I wasn’t planning on killing Oskia either unless he gave me reason to. Not that he would. He was harmless, by all accounts. A little bit jumpy when it came to difficult situations.

“It’s just to talk,” I added reassuringly. If I had it my way, I would just let him go. Especially if it spited our so-called boss. “I don’t want to use violence. It’s not needed.” I hoped Oskia was clever enough to vanish to the surface. The hope would be lost, I scolded myself. He wasn’t that kind of guy.

“We’re going to ask him to be a surface dwarf, aren’t we?” Leske asked me as we walked towards the bar. I knew that mischievous look from anywhere. “Nat, we ought to make ourselves a profit. Tell Beraht a wee lie and split it fifty-fifty. Would do you say?”

“As long as Oskia escapes to the surface,” I told him gently. I wouldn’t mind screwing over our boss. “I’m not having more blood on my hands.” We both walked into the tavern and I immediately sauntered over to the bar. “I’m looking for a man named Oskia, have you seen him?”

“I can’t say I have and I would like you to leave. I don’t have time for –“

I leaned forward, giving him a pointed look. I had no time for dilly-dallying. “I mean. By the Stone, I had no idea that you were…” His eyelids twitched as he turned towards a group of tables at the back. I followed his gaze. “He’s over there… just… don’t worry about the city guards. No one won’t say anything, if need be.”

“You have my thanks,” I nodded, passing a couple pieces of silver. I slowly made my approach and Oskia almost jumped out of his seat. He wasn’t expecting me it seemed. I took a seat in front of him whilst Leske stood behind him. “I’ll be honest with you, Beraht isn’t happy with you. He would rather us kill you than let you go along alive.” My words made him squirm.

“Oskia,” my friend grabbed on his shoulder, keeping him within his seat. “We’re going to make you an offer. Give us the lyrium and leave. Simples.” He stared at me, looking extremely nervous and I sighed softly.

“Don’t make this difficult please. I really don’t wanna draw any blood. In fact, I don’t think you deserve it.” He seemed to relax at my words, which was going to make it easier. “How many nuggets of lyrium did you swipe? Beraht wasn’t keen on saying anything.” I watched as he pulled something from underneath the table. It was a sack. I saw a blue glow as he began to pull it open. I looked over to Leske, hoping my panic was evident.

“Not in here!” He whispered harshly, making Oskia stop what he was doing. Nobody could see this. Even if Tapsters was relaxed about these things, I wasn’t risking a riot. “The lyrium for your life,” he added softly. I have never known my friend to be that way. Shrugging it off, I nodded my agreement. It was better than casing trouble.

“Shall… shall I leave now?” I nodded once more and we watched as Oskia ran out of the bar. I reached forward and grabbed the sack, checking to see if everything was there.

“This is more than what Beraht specified. We could sell the extra to Olinda and split the profit.” It was better than being berated for failing our. We could say that we killed Oskia in a back alley. Beraht could easily be fooled if you knew what to say. That was what I did all of the time.

“Better than what we discussed earlier,” Leske agreed matching my expression. This was turning out to be a profitable day for us all. We quickly went to Olinda to sell the extra nuggets. After some convincing, we came out with about fifteen silvers each. Enough to grab a bite to eat on the way to Beraht’s shop.

DRE

“The prince’s betrayal and the death of Endrin will be the talk of Orzammar for weeks! Just think about it, we can do whatever we want and take the place for ourselves.” Jarvia, I thought in distain. Beraht’s so-called henchwoman and an annoying presence. She had to be the most violent person I had ever met. And that was coming from someone who was trained by a Warrior Caste. Something that would be frowned upon if anybody were to find out. Gorim was long gone now. Exiled to the surface after his part in the betrayal. He was a well liked second to the Prince. Now Bhelen would use his brutal antics to get the throne. I would always favour Lord Harrowmount, if I were interested in such politics.

“We’ve got your nuggets, Beraht.” Leske announced with a neutral expression. “Killed the bastard in an alley for it. Quite the runner, he was.” Our boss took the loot and stared at us in complete silence. Jarvia held an expression of anger. She clearly wanted us to fail. 

“Good work. Now there’s just this business of tonight’s Provings.” Oh great. Another fix up, I thought bitterly. Some lord had paid for our services. Probably to poison one of the participants. “Just slip this into Markum’s water and ensure Enoch’s victory.” He held up a small vial. It looked like a sleeping drought. Well, still not great but at least there wouldn’t be a needless death.

“We shall do so quickly,” I say taking a forged pass from his assistant. It sounded like an easy fix up I thought as we made our way to the Provings. Little did I know that it would change my life. For better or worse.

END OF FIRST PART.


End file.
